Butterfly
by Jud3
Summary: On avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il était un peu comme une chenille et, qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi un papillon. Réparti à Serdaigle, Harry apprend qu'il est parfois plus difficile de garder des secrets que de dire des mensonges... TRAD
1. Prologue

Résumé : Quand Harry avait cinq ans, il avait un papillon de compagnie. Ce papillon pouvait se transformer en un homme qui vivait dans le sous-sol de Harry. Cet homme tua Vernon quand Harry eut 8 ans. Cet homme est un mangemort qui a entraîné Harry à être un Héritier de Sang-Pur convenable. On avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il était un peu comme une chenille et qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi un papillon. Réparti à Serdaigle quand il commence Poudlard, Harry apprend que, parfois, il est beaucoup plus difficile de garder des secrets que de dire des mensonges. Mais ça pourrait être pire : il aurait pu être un Serpentard. Comme si suffisamment de personne ne regardaient pas déjà bizarrement !

Warning : Slash. LM/HP, HP/autre (possible DM)(mineur). AU. Mort de personnages. Violence. Langage. Harry Serdaigle. Relation avec mineur. Non-Con tenté.

Auteur : Aisling-Siobhan

Traduction : Jud3

Bêta : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Aisling-Siobhan, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fic.

Statut : 1/31(en cours)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Prologue**

Le 29 mai 1995, Little Hangleton

Quand le monde arrêta de tourner, Harry se retrouva jeté à terre. Il retomba douloureusement sur sa jambe blessée, il roula sur le dos en réprimant un grognement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'il se concentrait sur le ciel au dessus de lui qui était bleu et légèrement ponctué de nuages blancs et duveteux pour essayer de ne pas vomir. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient manifestement plus nulle part près de Poudlard. Même les montagnes qui encerclaient le château étaient hors de vue. Harry était allongé au milieu d'un sombre et grand cimetière. Il y avait une colline à sa gauche et il pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette d'une maison sur cette colline. Une église était à leur droite, mais néanmoins loin d'eux.

Il était seul- ou presque.

A côté de lui, Cédric Diggory émit un couinement excité.

Cédric avait dix-sept ans et, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus vieux que Harry, il tournait sur lui-même en riant. « Nous avons gagné, Potter! » cria-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le garçon au sol. « Nous avons gagné! » Il était grand et avait des cheveux blonds. Ses yeux gris étincelaient sur son magnifique visage alors qu'il se tournait pour sourire à Harry.

« Où sommes-nous ? » chuchota Harry. Il avait une idée de ce qui se passait, bien sûr qu'il en avait une. Evan n'aurait pas risqué sa sécurité d'une quelconque manière, et ça incluait de ne pas informer Harry des plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exécutait. Il savait que quelque chose se produisait, là maintenant, alors qu'ils parlaient, mais il voulait également savoir où ils étaient.

Soudain, Cédric se calma. Il sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe et la pointa devant lui. « On sort les baguettes, je suppose ? » Sa main libre serrait nerveusement l'écusson noir et jaune de sa robe de sport.

Harry le regarda curieusement. C'était étrange, décida l'adolescent, à quel point les humains pouvaient passer d'une émotion à une autre aussi brusquement. Chaque sourire, suivi par un froncement de sourcils, suivi par un autre sourire était une métamorphose en soi-même : comme le changement d'une chenille en un papillon. Chaque fois, arrêter de rester un cocon.

Harry était un cocon par toutes ses intentions et ses raisons.

Hors de son champs de vision, le Serdaigle repéra un petit homme grassouillet qui se faufilait vers eux. Dans un bras, l'homme portait un paquet enveloppé de noir, et de son autre main, il tenait sa baguette droite, pointée sur Cédric. Harry considéra l'idée d'avertir l'autre garçon , mais il ne voulait pas ruiner les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas en réfléchissant. Le court moment pendant lequel il avait voulu sauver la vie de l'autre garçon passa et Harry regarda la lumière verte engloutir l'autre Champion du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, conscient qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en laissant cela arriver.

Harry n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui était bon ou mauvais, ou de la magie blanche et noire. Harry croyait au pouvoir. Vous recherchiez le pouvoir ou vous étiez trop faible pour l'atteindre, et alors vous trouviez le puissant et vous lui êtes utile. Peter Pettigrew n'était pas puissant mais il était loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était pour cette seule raison que Harry n'attaqua pas l'homme à l'instant où il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Incarcerous ! » cria Pettigrew en poussant Harry en arrière en même temps. L'adolescent sourit d'un air satisfait. Manifestement, ce Mangemort n'était pas dans les confidences du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Des cordes le lièrent, bras, jambes et torse, à la pierre tombale qui était juste derrière lui. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua le grand chaudron noir posé à côté de lui. Dessous, Pettigrew alluma un feu et ils le regardèrent brûler pendant un moment avant qu'une voix sifflante n'ordonne, « Dépêche toi, idiot. Met moi dans le chaudron. »

Harry les regarda : il pencha la tête d'un côté pendant qu'il examinait la créature révélée devant lui. Pettigrew déroula le vêtement noir de ce qui le portait et la bouche de Harry se replia alors que le corps pourrissant lui était révélé. Il ressemblait encore difficilement à un enfant. Ce qui fut dévoilé à Harry était squameux et chauve, bossu et ce qui semblait être une couleur rougeâtre tirant vers le noir. Son visage était plat, ressemblait à un serpent, et des yeux rouges le dévisageaient, se rétrécissant à la vue de l'évident manque de peur de Harry.

Voldemort fut allongé doucement à l'intérieur du chaudron et Pettigrew se mit immédiatement à travailler. Il y eut un splash quand Voldemort entra dans le chaudron, puis un léger bruit sourd lorsqu'il frappa le fond. Pendant un bref instant, Harry pensa 'laissez-le se noyer' alors que ses yeux s'égaraient sur le corps de Cédric. Mais il se secoua, se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait (attaché à une pierre tombale et tout) et regarda Peter droit dans les yeux.

Pettigrew détourna d'abord les yeux. Il parla, sa voix lente et incertaine et il paraissait totalement effrayé. « Os du père, donné sans le savoir, tu feras renaître ton fils ! »

Le sol sur lequel Harry se tenait commença à trembler, la saleté sur le haut de la statue bougeant sur le côté. Un léger brouillard se leva, brillant légèrement dans le crépuscule alors qu'il flottait vers le chaudron. Des fragments d'os, réalisa Harry, complétement usé par le temps. Il déglutit fortement pendant que la potion dans le chaudron se colorait d'un bleu venimeux.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, essaya-t-il de se rappeler. C'était son Lord, il serait heureux de servir cet homme parce que cela rendrait également Evan heureux. Son Lord ne le blesserait pas, tout comme il ne ferait pas de mal à Evan. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Son cerveau parût trouver cet argument raisonnable, mais son cœur, oh son cœur, battait trois fois plus vite que ce qu'il aurait dû. Il manqua un battement quand Pettigrew fit soudain apparaître une dague et qu'il la tint de sa main droite. Cette main à laquelle il manquait déjà un doigt.

« La chair du serviteur...volontairement donnée...tu feras revivre ton m-maître, » bégaya l'autre homme. La dague tremblait, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre pendant qu'elle était pressée durement contre la peau. Lorsqu'il dit le mot 'maître', Pettigrew appuya, coupant complètement l'os, la peau et le tendon, tranchant sa main. Elle tomba dans le chaudron avec un splash et Peter était là, fixant son bras sans main, la bouche ouverte d'un cri silencieux d'agonie. Harry tressaillit, pressant ses yeux fermés dans un moment de faiblesse alors que son cerveau essayait de l'informer d'à quel point cela devait être douloureux.

La potion était désormais rouge, et Harry retourna son visage dans sa direction, la fixant, la défiant d'agir contre lui d'une quelconque manière. Il ne connaissait pas ce rituel, il ne l'avait jamais étudié et le fait qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre l'effrayait. En tant que Serdaigle, il était intelligent, il aimait apprendre et savoir des choses que personne d'autre ne savait. Il était studieux Il était censé maîtriser. Il déglutit. Pettigrew marcha lentement vers lui. Harry souhaita qu'Evan lui ait raconté plus en détails ce qui allait arriver. Il souhaita avoir pensé à demander, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait juste cru Evan, comme toujours.

La dague était pressée contre le plis du coude de son bras droit. « Le sang de l'ennemi, » dit Pettigrew d'une voix haletante, toujours souffrant, « pris par la force, tu ressusciteras ton ennemi. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, pensa Harry. Il n'était pas l'ennemi de Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas utilisé le sang de Cédric si c'était ce qui était requis par le rituel ?

Il haleta. La douleur le traversa, commençant de son bras et faisant son chemin en descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses jambes. Il serra les dents, refusant de crier pendant que Pettigrew faisait tourner la dague dans l'entaille qu'il avait faite. Un flacon était pressé contre la plaie pour attraper quelques goûtes de sang, et puis Pettigrew retourna au chaudron et vida le flacon au dessus. La potion, peu importe ce que c'était, devint soudain d'un blanc éclatant et aveuglant. Son travail fait, Pettigrew tomba sur le sol, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant son moignon en sang.

Il avait dû prendre une potion, songea Harry. Ou il aurait perdu conscience il y a un moment.

Pendant un certain temps, rien ne se passa. Toujours un Serdaigle, Harry se retrouva à trouver des idées ou des suggestions, essayant de réfléchir ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour saboter la potion. Peut-être avait-il utilisé trop de sang, ou trop peu ? Ou peut-être aurait-il dû-

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, son cerveau se tut pendant un instant, avant de revenir à la charge. Il semblait que cela avait fonctionné. A quoi ressemblait Voldemort ? La potion avait-elle fonctionné correctement ? Qui l'avait brassée, Snape peut-être ?

« Met-moi ma robe, » ordonna la même voix sifflante. Pettigrew se traîna jusqu'à ses pieds en gémissant piteusement pendant qu'il dépliait le tissu noir qui avait été écarté plus tôt. C'était une robe, pas une couverture comme Harry l'avait supposé au départ, et elle était vieille et en lambeaux mais elle paraissait assez propre. Voldemort l'autorisa à être mise sur son corps nu.

L'homme était mince, presque squelettique en apparence, et également anormalement grand. Il sortit du chaudron, ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le visage de Harry et l'adolescent lui retourna son regard. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Voldemort des histoires d'Evan, en rien non plus à ce que Harry s'imaginait. Ce Voldemort était plus pâle que du papier, sa peau était étroitement tendue sur sa tête plate et sans nez, une langue rose et sèche lécha sa bouche sans lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de la pierre tombale. Des doigts osseux l'atteignirent, caressant le visage de Harry, et le Serdaigle réprima son envie de reculer.

Jeune, il avait appris qu'accepter sa punition était beaucoup moins douloureux que se battre contre elle.

« Harry Potter, » siffla Voldemort, sa voix était étrangement calmante pendant qu'il regardait longuement l'adolescent de quatorze ans. « Si je puis me permettre. » Il ne dit pas ce qu'il voulait et il ne demanda pas la permission. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux devant Harry, son visage se pressa contre le plis du coude de Harry où l'entaille saignait toujours lentement, et sa bouche près de la blessure. Harry se sentit tout à coup prit de vertiges. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Voldemort donner un léger coup contre sa peau, il pouvait sentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sucer son bras, lapant son sang et l'avalant. Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper un doux grognement alors que sa vue se troublait légèrement.

Voldemort se retira. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, ses cils noirs battirent faiblement contre ses joues pâles alors qu'il autorisait ses paupières à se fermer brièvement avant qu'il ne se remette brièvement sur ses pieds.

« Merci, Harry. » Il se rendit derrière Harry et dénoua les nœuds à la manière moldue. « Le vertige passera dans un moment. J'ai bien peur que Queudever n'ait pas utilisé autant de ton sang qu'il le devait. Le rituel exigeait une partie de ton essence magique, et cela aurait nécessité un flacon remplie entièrement de sang . »

« Pas juste quelques gouttes, » dit Harry en l'interrompant. « C'est pourquoi vous ressemblez à cela maintenant. »

Pettigrew lui jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Quelqu'un avait osé parler à Lord Voldemort aussi irrespectueusement ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit d'un air satisfait, sa bouche se courbant. La peau autour de sa bouche se déformait et se tendait, grossissait et gonflait, formant des lèvres qui étaient roses pâles et plissées pendant que Voldemort souriait. « Tu as raison, enfant. Ton sang fixera mon apparence en son temps. » Même maintenant, ses cheveux repoussaient. De longs brins noirs apparurent, tombant sur ses oreilles en légères vagues et Voldemort les repoussa doucement.

Il prit la main de Harry. Voldemort écarta Harry de la pierre tombale et l'approcha du chaudron. Avec un geste de la main, il fit disparaître le chaudron, son contenu et le feu puis se tourna vers Queudever. « Ma baguette, » dit-il, sa main déjà tendue. Quand la baguette fut placée dans sa main, ses doigts (qui s'étaient déjà étoffés) se refermèrent sur le bois, le serrèrent en savourant sa familiarité.

Puis, il se retourna, baguette en main, pour regarder Harry.

Harry se baissa, les yeux baissés, la tête inclinée. « Mon Seigneur, m'accordez-vous l'honneur de vous servir? »

Voldemort s'autorisa à laisser échapper un léger gloussement. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu le fais déjà. »

« Cela rend Evan heureux. » dit négligemment Harry en ne levant pas les yeux.

Les yeux rouges s'agrandirent. « Cela te rend-t-il heureux de me servir? » Il y avait une pointe de taquinerie dans sa voix que même Pettigrew remarqua. Voldemort autorisa ses yeux à balayer la forme agenouillée devant lui. Harry était indubitablement beau, mais si on devait croire Barty Jr., quelqu'un avait déjà les faveurs de Harry.

Harry manqua totalement le regard concupiscent que lui envoya Voldemort et il leva les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils mais il savait qu'il devait répondre honnêtement. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous ai pas servi assez longtemps, en votre présence, pour prendre une décision avertie. »

« Maintenant, » dit sérieusement Voldemort, « Je vois pourquoi tu portes une robe bleue et grise. » Il tendit une main et Harry la saisit, autorisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir pour me servir, et pour me soutenir. » Quand Harry fit pour parler, Voldemort pressa un doigt sur la bouche du garçon. « Je souhaite que tu sois au dessus de mes Mangemorts. Tu n'es pas mon égal en âge ou en expérience mais probablement en pouvoir, alors tu seras mon héritier. J'ai entendu dire que Rosier t'entraînait de bien des façons. » Harry donna un superficiel acquiescement et resta silencieux. « Je veux que tu comprennes, Harry. Je suis un homme cruel. Je ne serai pas un père pour toi, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu agisses comme mon fils. Tu es un récipient, apprendre de moi, suivre mes pas et mener mes Mangemorts sont tout ce que je te déléguerai. Nous ne sommes pas une famille et je te punirai si je le dois. »

« Je comprends, mon Seigneur. » Harry se baissa doucement dans une révérence plutôt que de se soumettre à nouveau. La prise de Voldemort sur son visage ne le laisserait pas se soumettre.

« Tu m'appelleras Marvolo. Cela assurera aux Mangemorts que tu es au dessus d'eux. » A présent, son visage avait un nez, droit et royal. Il y avait des sourcils noirs sur son visage, agréablement formés mais pas trop fins, et alors que son corps semblait avoir gagné un peu de forme, graisse ou muscle ou les deux, il était toujours monstrueusement grand. « Ton père portait des lunettes, » dit soudain Voldemort. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'arcade du nez de Harry qui était libre de lunettes.

« Evan m'a donné une potion pour guérir ma vue. Il disait que mes lunettes n'étaient pas pratiques. » Harry offrit un doux sourire penser à Evan le rendait toujours heureux.

Un soudain sifflement attira l'attention de Harry. Il regarda au sol, ses yeux s'agrandissant au spectacle. Un énorme cobra était apparu, serpentant entre les pieds de Voldemort, sa langue sortit en donnant des légers coups pour caresser les chevilles de l'homme. Le serpent n'était pas là quand Harry était arrivé mais il supposait qu'il avait été avec Voldemort tout le long. Il n'aurait pas pu arriver là par lui-même.

**« Nagini, c'est Harry Potter. Il est mon héritier je souhaite lui apprendre tout ce que je sais. Tu lui montreras du respect, et tu ne le mordras jamais. »**

Le serpent tourna sa tête vers Harry, sa langue fourchue sortit pour goûter l'air entre eux. **« Il semble avoir bon goût, maître, mais je ne le mangerai pas car vous me l'avez demandé. »**

**« Cela, c'est bon à savoir, » **dit doucement Harry en souriant au cobra. Les yeux du Serpent et de Voldemort s'agrandirent, le regardant avec surprise. Voldemort avait entendu des rumeurs, la plupart dites par Peter mais en entendre parler et l'entendre directement étaient des choses différentes.

« Tu es un fourchelangue. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda longuement sans ciller.

« Oui. Evan dit que je suis capable de parler aux serpents depuis aussi longtemps qu'il me connait. » Harry offrit un autre sourire. Heureusement pour lui, peu de personnes savaient qu'il partageait un trait avec quelques mages noirs. La vie serait alors compliquée, supposa-t-il, si ce secret particulier devait être mis en lumière.

« Mon Lord, » interrompit soudain Queudever, ses mots étaient étouffés par ses sanglots, « vous avez promis...vous avez promis! »

« Donne-moi ton bras, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ne détournant pas le regard de Harry.

« Oh merci, merci, maître, » glorifia Pettigrew, heureux, en tendant son moignon ensanglanté. Harry grimaça à sa vue.

« L'autre bras, » dit paresseusement Voldemort d'une voix traînante, riant du gémissement de désappointement de Peter. Il se tendit et attrapa le bras gauche de Peter et retroussa sa manche. Une marque avec laquelle Harry était très familier fut vivement mise à nue sur la peau de l'avant bras gauche de Pettigrew. La Marque des Ténèbres. Un petit tatouage en forme de crâne avec un serpent sortant de la bouche. Evan en avait une lui aussi.

« C'est revenu, » murmura Voldemort en s'adressant à lui même. « Maintenant voyons. Combien oseront revenir, combien seront assez courageux pour revenir à moi. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait, une lueur cruelle éclaira ses yeux et le cœur de Harry accéléra à nouveau. « Et combien seront assez fous pour ne pas venir. »

Sa baguette appuya contre la marque de Peter, et le petit homme eut un hoquet de douleur. Il essaya de se recroqueviller, d'enserrer son torse de ses deux bras, mais la prise de Voldemort était trop forte. A la fin, Pettigrew sanglota, son bras tenu par Voldemort alors qui pendait sous celui-ci, mou et souffrant, tremblant.

Des craquements remplirent l'air. Des Pop et leurs échos résonnèrent à travers le cimetière. Harry regarda autour de lui avec effroi pendant que des formes sortaient du brouillard, d'abord sans corps puis vagues silhouettes et soudain visibles et réelles. Elles paraissaient remplir complétement le lieu. Parmi tous ces corps morts, de plus en plus de Sorciers apparaissaient, cachés entre les tombes et derrière les arbres et se pressant les uns contre les autres. Chacun d'eux étaient masqués, leurs visages cachés par de la porcelaine blanche, et ils portaient des robes noires, leur capuche rabattues pour cacher leurs cheveux.

Tous sauf un.

« Harry! » cria Evan Rosier alors qu'il se pressait pour aller au devant de la foule. Il attrapa l'adolescent par les épaules, l'attirant dans une brusque étreinte et puis le repoussant tout aussi rapidement. Aussi excité qu'il était, il ne sembla pas remarquer quand Harry trébucha. Voldemort tendit la main pour stabiliser Harry. « Comment c'était ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que cela a fonc- » Les yeux d'Evan se fixèrent sur la main qui reposait sur le bras de Harry. Son regard remonta le long du bras, trouva l'épaule qui lui était rattachée, puis le cou, jusque, les yeux grands ouverts, Evan regardait le visage de Lord Voldemort. « Cela a marché ! » cria-t-il. Il attira Harry dans une nouvelle étreinte en le trainant hors de la prise de Voldemort. « Mon Seigneur, vous êtes revenu ! »

« Je sais, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'étais là. Tout comme l'était Harry. » Sa tête se tourna, ses yeux rouges se fixèrent sur les autres, ceux qui restaient à l'écart. Ils regardèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Un par un, ils se rapprochèrent centimètre par centimètre. Rampant sur leurs mains et leurs genoux, ils embrassèrent tous la robe de Lord Voldemort avant de se reculer. Ils se relevèrent pour former un cercle qui entourait complétement Voldemort, Evan, Harry et la tombe, et également la forme sanglotante de Peter. Il y avait des vides restants dans le cercle mais Voldemort ne parût pas s'attendre à l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry pensa possible que ces espaces étaient vides à cause des mangemorts qui étaient emprisonnés. Il se souvint d'Evan lui racontant les histoires des Lestrange, et des Londubat, et de ce qui était arrivé aux deux familles.

A contre cœur, Evan laissa partir Harry et il prit position dans le cercle. Evan se tenait près du centre, à côté de quelqu'un dont les yeux gris le regardaient intensément d'un air interrogateur à travers les fentes du masque. Harry sourit en retour au mangemort et les yeux gris s'éclairèrent momentanément de soulagement.

« Bienvenus, mangemorts, » Voldemort parla en faisant son chemin autour du cercle en démasquant ses partisans en allant. Il retira leur masque un par un, commençant par le les mangemorts au rang le plus bas et faisant son chemin jusqu'à Evan, le vide derrière lui assez grand pour deux personnes et puis l'homme avec les yeux gris. « Treize années ont passées depuis notre dernière rencontre. Pourtant vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si c'était hier. Nous sommes encore unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres, alors ? Le sommes-nous ? » Il renifla, jetant de colère les derniers masques au sol. « Je sens de la culpabilité. »

Un visage pâle lui retourna son regard, les yeux grands ouverts et libérés, autorisant Voldemort à regarder dans son esprit, pour chercher des mensonges ou des secrets ou un manque de loyauté qui n'existait pas. Des cheveux blonds clairs, presque argentés, encadraient son visage, accrochés en demi-queue et paraissant aussi doux que Harry savait qu'ils étaient. Ces yeux gris brillèrent doucement, presque argentés dans le crépuscule alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil et puis à nouveau à Harry.

Soudain, il se remit à parler. Un frisson traversa la foule, comme si chacun d'eux voulait faire un pas en arrière mais n'osait pas. « Je vous vois tous, entiers et riches, avec vous pouvoirs intacts et je me demande, pourquoi cette bande de sorciers n'est-elle jamais venue en aide à son maître ? Et je me répond, ils ont du me croire brisé, ils pensaient que j'étais parti. »

« Pardonnez-nous ! » cria une voix. Un homme se rua vers lui, son visage rougi et les yeux grands ouverts de frayeur. « Pardonnez-nous tous. » Il empoigna la Robe de Voldemort. Evan renifla, un sourire dédaigneux traversa son visage alors que Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur Avery.

« Endoloris. » Un cri, différent de tous les autres que Harry avait entendu auparavant remplit l'air. Il était plus fort que celui que Vernon avait lâché quand Evan l'avait frappé bien que peut-être pas aussi désespéré. Le cri s'arrêta et des halètements remplirent le silence. Harry baissa les yeux sur le Mangemort. Son visage était rouge, couvert de sueur brillante et il convulsa légèrement sur le sol. « Silence, Avery, » ordonna Voldemort. « Tu demandes le pardon ? Je ne pardonne pas. Je n'oublie pas. Je veux treize ans de remboursement avant de vous pardonner. Queudever, ici présent, a déjà payé une part de sa dette, tout comme Evan. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Harry lorsque Voldemort dit cela. Beaucoup d'entre eux voulaient savoir pourquoi Potter était là, seulement trois d'entre eux le savaient déjà. « Evan a payé sa dette en totalité. » Il tourna son attention vers Peter. « Aussi sans valeur et traître que tu es, tu m'as aidé, » dit Voldemort pendant qu'il se tendait pour attraper le bras droit de Pettigrew. « Et Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident. » Il leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer dans l'air. Une boule d'argent en fusion tourbillonna, informe, elle flotta vers le moignon de Queudever avant de se métamorphoser en une réplique de main humaine. Elle s'attacha au poignet ensanglanté, ressemblante, argentée et brillante mais comme si elle avait toujours été là.

« Merci, merci, maître, » sanglota l'homme en escaladant ses pieds.

« Les Lestrange devraient être là, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant l'espace entre Lucius et Evan. « Viens ici, Harry. » Quand Harry fut à ses côtés, Voldemort tendit une main pour caresser sa joue. Les yeux rouges brillèrent quand ils remarquèrent la contraction des poings de Lucius et la tension dans la position de l'homme depuis que sa main était sur Harry. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. « Que sais-tu des Lestranges ? »

« Ils ont torturé les Londubat jusqu'à la folie, excluent la disgrâce d'un fils, et sont maintenant à la Prison d'Azkaban. »

« C'est exact. » dit-il soudainement. La main sur le visage de Harry le poussa doucement et, comprenant l'allusion, recula de deux pas, hors d'atteinte. « Ils étaient fidèles. Ils ont préféré aller à Azkaban plutôt que de renoncer à moi. Quand Azkaban sera libérée, les Lestrange seront honorés par delà leurs rêves. » Il marcha silencieusement devant les autres, parla à quatre autres hommes et puis s'arrêta dans le plus grand vide. « Trois morts sous mon service, » dit-il doucement, « un, trop couard pour revenir, il le paiera. Un, qui crois m'avoir quitté pour toujours, il sera tué, bien sûr. Et un, qui reste mon plus fidèle serviteur, et qui est déjà rentré sous mon service. »

Harry regarda les Mangemorts se regarder entre eux, essayant de décider qui d'entre ceux qui manquaient et étaient toujours en vie pouvait être cette personne 'la plus fidèle'.

« Alastor Maugrey, » dit soudain Harry en souriant à Evan. « Qui est-il vraiment ? » demanda-t-il à Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire satisfait, cruel et froid pendant qu'il se tournait complétement pour faire face à Harry. Il s'éloigna à grands pas du vide et attrapa l'adolescent par le cou. Ses doigts se resserrèrent mais Harry ne flancha pas ni ne combattit et après un moment, Voldemort le laissa partir. Lucius agrippait le bras d'Evan, empêchant l'homme de faire quelque chose de stupide. « Tu es un enfant très intelligent. » dit Voldemort.

« J'ai passé des années à vivre avec Evan sous la constante couverture du Polynectar. Je pense que j'en ai désormais assez l'habitude pour savoir quand quelqu'un prétend être quelqu'un d'autre. » Harry souriait toujours, même lorsqu'il frotta son torse. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu le découvriras bientôt. Il a l'ordre de te voir quand tu retourneras à Poudlard. » Il se retourna pour faire face aux mangemorts. Il continua de parler, et alors qu'il le faisait, Harry se déplaça pour s'installer dans le vide laissé par les Lestrange. Une main se tendit pour serrer celle d'Evan, la pressant légèrement. L'autre main se tendit de l'autre côté, ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer le dos de la main de Lucius, et quand le blond le regarda, Harry lui offrit un doux sourire.

Soudain, Voldemort arrêta de parler. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le visage de Lucius. « Quelque chose que tu souhaites partager, Malfoy ? »

Lucius inclina la tête en murmurant des excuses et implorant le pardon pendant que Harry fronçait les sourcils. La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit. Les ongles d'Evan s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de la main de Harry, et la bouche du garçon se referma.

« Harry Potter nous a gentiment rejoint pour ma fête de renaissance. » dit Voldemort en changeant brusquement de sujet. Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Harry, excepté Evan qui regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec prudence. On pourrait aller jusqu'à l'appeler mon invité d'honneur. » Il sourit malicieusement à Harry, et l'adolescent encaissa. Un doigt se courba vers lui, et Harry avança avec prudence, suivant l'ordre silencieux de Voldemort. Quand ils furent assez proches pour se toucher, Voldemort le fit tourner et l'attira à lui, dos contre torse. « Ah, mon histoire, et quelle histoire. Elle commence, et termine, avec mon jeune ami ici présent. Mais l'histoire est trop longue, et Harry doit bientôt rentrer à Poudlard, alors peut-être l'entendrez vous une autre fois, si Rosier s'y plie. »

Des yeux bruns impassibles lui retournèrent son regard le seul Mangemort qui craignait ni la douleur ni la mort, et donc par conséquent craignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres moins que les autres

« Harry, ici présent, a été élevé par, comme vous devez le savoir, des Moldus. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Rosier était en fait le seul à élever le jeune Harry. Harry sera, et a toujours été, mon héritier. Vous le traiterez tous en tant que tel, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, » dirent-il en cœur.

Voldemort sourit. Ses mains s'appuyèrent contre le front de Harry et le garçon cria pendant que la douleur éclatait dans tout son être. Il abandonna sous la prise de Voldemort, essayant désespérément d'échapper à la prise et à la douleur. « Nous devrons remédier à ceci, » murmura Voldemort alors qu'il écartait de lui Harry.

Le sol s'approcha très vite, mais avant que Harry n'ait pu l'atteindre, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, le maintinrent et le soulevèrent doucement.

« Alors, les rumeurs sont vraies, » songea Voldemort à voix haute. Il s'était attendu à ce que Rosier surgisse et attrape Harry, mais pas Lucius. Le fait que Lucius n'ait pas fait attention à sa maîtrise de soi, qu'il ait ignoré sa fierté, plongé dans la saleté devant eux tous pour attraper Potter, et bien, cela montrait qu'il devait profondément tenir au jeune Sorcier. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu préférais les enfants, mon amis. Je devrais en mettre à ta disposition lors de notre prochaine aventure. »

Lucius leva les yeux vers lui, l'inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux. « Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Il semble que mon toucher le fasse souffrir. »

« Seulement sa cicatrice. » Dit brusquement Evan. Il s'avança, indifférent qu'il y ait des personnes l'écoutant et le regardant. « Sa cicatrise est ensorcelée, et elle le fait souffrir parfois quand vos émotions sont trop fortes. Je lui ai appris l'Occlumencie, ce que j'en sais, et cela aide, mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort crut les mots d'Evan mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se courba au dessus de Lucius et de Harry, et repoussa la frange de l'adolescent. Sa cicatrice paraissait sensible, rouge et il y avait une trainée de sang la traversant.

**« Je m'excuse. »** murmura-t-il en Fourchelangue. Avec un hochement de tête, Harry l'accepta parce qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'excuserait jamais si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait comprendre. Il était surpris que sa douleur ait attiré son attention. Lord Voldemort ne paraissait pas aussi mauvais que ce que le Directeur Dumbledore faisait paraître. « Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard, Harry. »

« Oui, Marvolo. » Un halètement vint de la plupart des Mangemorts, mais des regards froids de la part de Lucius et d'Evan les empêchèrent de parler.

« Est-ce que cela va ? » lui demanda doucement Lucius, quand Voldemort s'eut éloigné d'eux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement la cicatrice de Harry, le léger toucher apaisa la douleur qui battait toujours dans la tête de Harry.

« Je vais bien. » murmura le garçon en levant la tête par automatisme.

« Mensonge. » Les lèvres du blond furent alors pressées contre celles de Harry, des fins doigts s'entortillant dans les longues mèches, attirant Lucius plus près de lui.

« Accio, » appela une voix, et à travers le brouillard, Harry la reconnut comme étant celle de Voldemort. Lucius eut juste assez de contrôle restant pour se décrocher de Harry avant que le Portoloin ne s'écrase sur le ventre du garçon. Une rafale de vent souleva le brun, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement pendant qu'un corps le frappait, puis il porta son regard sur le visage amusé de Voldemort. « Au revoir, pour l'instant, mon Harry. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit un signe de la main, juste au moment où le monde recommençait à tourner.

Quand le monde arrêta de tourner, il était allongé sur le sol. Le portoloin posé au dessus de sa tête, et à ses côtés se tenait le corps de Diggory. Il se souvint de Voldemort lui faisant un signe de la main, il se souvint de la sensation des lèvres de Lucius sur les siennes, Evan l'enlaçant fermement, et il essaya de ne pas sourire. On avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il était un peu comme une chenille et qu'un jour il serait lui aussi un Papillon.

Alors que la tête de Dumbledore apparaissait au dessus de lui, Harry se força à avoir les larmes aux yeux, luttant toujours contre un sourire.

Il semblerait qu'il avait finalement émergé de son cocon.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

_J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu parce que personnellement je l'adore ! Je continuerai de publier une fois Devoted finie (pour dire de n'avoir que 2 traductions en cours ). _

_Le prochain chapitre se passera quelques années auparavant, lors de la rencontre entre Evan et Harry mais je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère vous avoir donné envie de suivre ce pure chef-d'oeuvre !_

_J'ai publié ce prologue aujourd'hui car j'avais vraiment besoin de vos impressions ...  
_

_Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres traductions, je vous informe que je n'ai plus internet depuis quelques jours et donc plus de possiblité de traduire car plus de dico et plus de possibilité de poster, j'ai exeptionnellement pu en utilisant le réseau de quelqu'un d'autre ... Désolée de l'attente que ça va produire :s_

_A bientôt_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	2. Chapitre 1

Résumé : Quand Harry avait cinq ans, il avait un papillon de compagnie. Ce papillon pouvait se transformer en un homme qui vivait dans le sous-sol de Harry. Cet homme tua Vernon quand Harry eut 8 ans. Cet homme est un mangemort qui a entraîné Harry à être un Héritier de Sang-Pur convenable. On avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il était un peu comme une chenille et qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi un papillon. Réparti à Serdaigle quand il commence Poudlard, Harry apprend que, parfois, il est beaucoup plus difficile de garder des secrets que de dire des mensonges. Mais ça pourrait être pire : il aurait pu être un Serpentard. Comme si suffisamment de personne ne regardaient pas déjà bizarrement !

Warning : Slash. LM/HP, HP/autre (possible DM)(mineur). AU. Mort de personnages. Violence. Langage. Harry Serdaigle. Relation avec mineur. Non-Con tenté.

Auteur : Aisling-Siobhan

Traduction : Jud3

Bêta : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Aisling-Siobhan, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fic.

Statut : 2/31(en cours)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

12 août 1985, Little Whinging.

Le vent le bouscula, l'éloignant de son chemin, mais il se tourna sur le côté, battit des ailes et continua de voler. La pluie était forte : de grosses gouttes humides tombaient du ciel et le bombardaient. Les gouttes étaient presque aussi grosses que lui et le papillon fit de son mieux pour s'écarter et pour toutes les éviter. S'il était frappé par une, il tombait de quelques centimètres, se secouait et remontait en battant furieusement des ailes. Son corps frissonna quand un éclair le croisa. Le vent souffla à nouveau et il en fut prisonnier. Il se retrouva balayé sur le côté et s'il avait pu crier comme un papillon, il l'aurait fait.

Il tomba et malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour essayer de voler, il ne pouvait pas. Les yeux grand ouverts, il se dirigeait droit vers un arbre. Il battit des ailes, mais le vent se remit à souffler à ce moment précis et il fut soufflé sur le côté encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à se transformer, peut-être qu'il s'exposerait mais, au moins, cela éviterait au papillon d'être écrasé contre un arbre. Mais quelque chose l'attrapa.

La prise était douce. Une main se tendit et l'arracha lestement au vent. La deuxième main fit une coupe au dessus de la première, le protégeant de la pluie mais empêchant aussi le papillon de s'envoler.

Une paire d'yeux verts le fixait entre les doigts écartés de l'enfant. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du garçon et il cligna des yeux. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent de ses cils et sa frange était plaquée contre son front. Il tremblait mais il continuait de sourire au papillon.

« Mon nom est Harry, » lui dit l'enfant. « Je prendrai soin de toi. » Harry s'assit par terre, caché dans une alcôve entre la porte d'entrée d'une maison et les marches de devant. Ses genoux étaient pressés contre son torse et le papillon resta tenu au chaud et en sécurité par la main de Harry toute la nuit.

La tempête s'arrêta au matin et quand la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, une grande femme maigre passa la tête par l'ouverture et lança un regard méprisant. « Debout le Monstre ! » brailla-t-elle et Harry sursauta, rompant son insomnie et se mettant immédiatement sur ses pieds. « Enlève ces vêtements mouillés et viens ici. Tu as quinze minutes pour faire le petit-déjeuner, garçon. » Elle laissa la porte ouverte et s'en alla. Harry rouvrit les mains. Le papillon battit doucement des ailes et l'enfant sourit. « Et bien, vas-y, envole-toi. » Le papillon fit ce qu'on lui demandait et Harry le regarda partir avec envie avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la maison.

Alors que la porte se fermait derrière Harry, un homme de taille importante se tenait à côté de l'arbre qui avait presque écraser le papillon et observait silencieusement.

XXX

13 août 1985.

C'est étrange, songea Evan Rosier plus tard dans la nuit. La plupart des garçons de l'âge de Harry auraient arraché les ailes du papillon, ou l'auraient écrasé, ou l'auraient laissé heurter l'arbre. Mais Harry avait sauvé la créature, l'avait protégée et libérée. Il se tint à côté de l'arbre, regarda le numéro 4 en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose chez le garçon qui lui était familier. Son allure, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage, tout ça lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il devrait connaître, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement. Quelqu'un qu'il ne s'était jamais soucié de se rappeler, mais qu'il aurait désormais souhaité se rappeler. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, pas encore, mais l'enfant était magique. Il pouvait sentir l'aura du garçon, brillante et magique, se déchainant autour de Harry sous forme de vague, lui évitant le plus gros de la pluie et du froid la nuit précédente. Quelque chose à propos de sa magie lui était familier aussi, sombre et réconfortante. Elle rappelait à Evan un temps avant que Harry ne détruise tout.

Il y aurait assez de temps pour penser à la magie de l'enfant, se dit Evan en écartant ces pensées de son esprit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent et cette sensation familière de picotement se répandit sur sa peau alors que son corps rétrécissait et changeait. Des ailes poussèrent dans son dos, des antennes apparurent sur son front et des poils couvrirent son petit corps maigre. Deux grands yeux brillants apparurent derrière les poils de son visage et le papillon battit des ailes et s'envola vers la fenêtre ouverte du 4 Privet Drive.

La maison semblait être vide. Evan ne vit personne alors qu'il volait, entrant et sortant des pièces, s'arrêtant pour s'installer sur un meuble et plus généralement découvrir sa futur maison. Depuis la défaite de Lord Voldemort, Evan, en tant que Mangemort, avait été pourchassé par le Ministère. Passer d'employé au Ministère et membre du cercle intime des partisans de Lord Voldemort à un fugitif forcé de se caché sous sa forme animagus – le papillon – était un véritable coup pour lui. Pendant les quatre dernières années, Evan n'avait presque pas passé de temps sous forme humaine. De rapides moments ici et là, saisissant les heures où il était absolument sûr d'être seul. Être un papillon lui demandait moins d'énergie, il avait besoin de moins de nourriture, ses cachettes étaient moins évidentes et il était généralement plus en sécurité. Mais, il décida qu'il était temps de s'enraciner quelque part.

Si cet enfant, qui était manifestement maltraité, était magique, alors il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ses parents biologiques. A moins qu'ils ne soient des moldus, mais la magie de Harry paraissait trop forte pour que ce soit le cas. Peut-être l'enfant était-il important ? Ou un orphelin de la guerre, si c'était le cas, Evan supposait que ses parents étaient des supporters de l'ombre. L'aura que l'enfant avait laissé apparaître la nuit précédente était forte et sombre, et oh tellement familière, mais Evan ne pouvait simplement pas se rappeler où il l'avait senti auparavant.

Il ressentait l'urgence de se transformer, de détruire la porte et de demander pourquoi donc ces moldus pensaient qu'ils pouvaient abuser impunément d'un sorcier. Mais il connaissait mieux que ça. Il n'avait pas été un Serpent pour rien lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il serait froid, calme et serein, rusé et méfiant, cynique et calculateur, et il ne baisserait jamais, jamais sa garde jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ait prouvé qu'il était aussi fourbe et cruel qu'Evan. Il se promit de prendre son temps alors qu'il passait la porte. Il attendrait de voir à quel point l'enfant pouvait lui être utile. Si l'enfant pouvait être utile, il le protégerait lui-même. S'il ne l'était pas, il appellerait anonymement le Ministère et il laisserait la maison et l'enfant derrière lui.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y avait une porte ouverte à sa gauche, juste à côté d'un large réfrigérateur. Il vola en bas des escaliers et entra dans un grand espace stupéfiant. Le sous-sol était poussiéreux et humide mais ce serait suffisant pour l'instant. Evan se transforma puis fit tourner ses épaules et sa tête pour détendre le nœud qu'il avait dans la nuque. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, les mains sorties mais ses doigts ne touchaient presque rien, mais ses yeux étaient grand-ouverts et attentifs, prudent. Rien n'apparut être magique, et rien n'apparut être dangereux.

C'était bien connu qu'il était un des mangemorts les plus hauts gradés de Lord Voldemort avec Malfoy et les Lestranges. Ce que beaucoup de personnes ne savaient pas, c'était pourquoi. Evan avait toujours trouvé ça incroyablement pratique d'être capable de sentir les auras des gens. Il attrapait très facilement les personnes sous des capes d'invisibilité, du Polynectar ou des charmes de désillusion. Il pouvait dire si elles étaient orientées vers la lumière ou vers les ténèbres, ou neutres, ou effrayées, ou joyeuses, ou tout changement qu'elles subissaient. Leur aura s'emportait alors, la sensation que leur magie émettait changeait et Evan le détectait et le rapportait directement au Lord.

Ce n'était pas seulement ça, il faisait partie des quelques rares sorciers et sorciers qui pouvaient utiliser la magie sans baguette sans effort. N'importe qui pouvait maîtriser les sorts informulés avec du temps et de l'entraînement mais lancer un sort sans baguette demandait une vraie force et un véritable talent.

Evan fit un signe de la main et une lumière vacilla au dessus de sa tête. Un autre geste de sa main établit une barrière repousse moldus autour de la porte menant au sous-sol et un troisième geste enleva la poussière et la saleté du sol et des boîtes qui étaient éparpillées autour de lui. Il y avait un matelas calé contre le mur et Evan le mis sur le sol, appuyant dessus pour vérifier les ressorts. Après l'avoir jugé convenable, il s'allongea, sans couverture, et ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu le métamorphoser en quelque chose de meilleure qualité ou de plus pompeux mais il s'y refusa. Si cet enfant n'était pas orphelin, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un autre membre, magique, de la famille ne vienne examiner le garçon. Il ne leur donnerait pas des preuves de son existence.

Trois heures plus tard, il était toujours éveillé quand il entendit la porte de devant s'ouvrir et être claquée. Un claquement bruyant fit écho jusqu'à lui et une voix cria, « Arrête de pleurer, le monstre ! ». Puis ce fut silencieux pendant un instant, avant qu'une autre porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un cri ne retentisse. Evan reconnut le bruit de la peau contre la peau et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains alors qu'il luttait contre lui-même. Il n'interférerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas interférer, en dépit de la force avec laquelle les cris de Harry le tiraillait. Ce fut silencieux rapidement après ça, le Moldu avait manifestement fini de frapper le petit garçon et Evan s'autorisa à se détendre un peu.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, il en découvrirait plus sur Harry. Et il déciderait de ce qu'il ferait de celui-ci.

XXX

15 Août 1985.

Quand les Moldus avaient quitté la maison ce matin-là, Evan s'était promené en volant à la recherche de Harry mais il n'était pas là. Il avait passé la nuit allongé à plat sur son matelas, serrant rudement les bords alors qu'il écoutait les deux moldus crier des injures à Harry. Heureusement, Evan ne les avait pas entendus frapper l'enfant cette-fois, alors, pendant que Harry passait la nuit à pleurer, il n'était pas battu.

Le Moldu mâle quitta la maison tôt ce matin-là, allant probablement au travail. La femme partit peu après avec leur enfant Moldu en parlant de shopping et de son inscription à l'école primaire en Septembre. Harry s'était tenu silencieusement à la porte de la cuisine, les mains couvertes de gants en caoutchouc desquels tombaient de l'eau sur ses pieds. Il avait arrêté de laver les assiettes et ainsi, il pouvait regarder jalousement Dudley être emmené dehors alors qu'il encore une fois laissé derrière.

Le papillon se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry le remarqua quand il s'arrêta devant l'évier. Il était petit avec un petit corps duveteux. Ses ailes étaient d'un vert profond avec des tâches brunes et Harry pensa qu'il était beau. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Harry.

« Re-Bonjour. Es-tu le même papillon ? » Il retira ses gants et il tendit un doigt très lentement. Il était à un centimètre d'Evan quand le vent souffla à travers la fenêtre ouverte et ébouriffa la frange de Harry. Evan eut un rapide aperçu de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la colère surgit en lui. Cet enfant, ce garçon envers lequel il ressentait de la pitié, ce garçon qu'il voulait désespérément protéger, était la raison pour laquelle il était forcé de se cacher comme un insecte ! Il se jeta dans l'air, dehors, à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry baissa doucement son bras. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux mais il cligna des yeux pour les refouler. Il avait assez de choses pour lesquelles pleurer dans sa vie; il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer en plus pour les insectes. Et si même un papillon ne pouvait supporter d'être en sa présence ?

XXX

25 Août 1985.

Cela prit 10 jours à Evan pour se calmer.

Dans un premier temps, il se sentit vaguement satisfait de savoir que la cause de la chute de Voldemort avait été punie – par des moldus, mais punie quand même. Cela lui prit trois jours pour réaliser que ces moldus crasseux n'avaient pas le droit de punir un sorcier, pas même le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu. Deux jours de plus lui firent réaliser qu'il était en colère contre les Moldus et plus contre Harry. Ce fut le septième jour qu'il décida qu'il avait peut-être été hâtif à quitter le sous-sol chaud et sans pluie dans lequel il s'était caché trois jours. Ce fut la nuit précédente qu'Evan arrêta finalement de nier le fait que ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort, n'était pas la faute de Harry. Le garçon avait un an; C'eut été impossible pour lui de planifier une quelconque attaque contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand Evan se réveilla ce matin là, il réalisa que Harry pouvait lui être d'une grande utilité, s'il était éduqué correctement.

Le papillon s'installa sur le matelas dans le sous-sol du Numéro 4. Evan se se soucia pas de regarder autour de lui avant de se transformer. Les Moldus étaient incapables de passer ses barrières et Harry était presque toujours enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur le matelas, ses yeux se fermant en dépit du fait qu'il était seulement midi et il dériva dans un léger sommeil.

Dehors, Harry essayait de jardiner. L'enfant avait cinq ans et il vivait avec la famille Dursley depuis un peu moins de quatre ans. Dès lors qu'il avait été assez grand pour atteindre les fourneaux, ils avaient forcé Harry à cuisiner. Dès lors qu'il avait été capable de porter des seaux d'eau, ils avaient forcé Harry à nettoyer. Et ils avaient toujours fait jardiner Harry, qu'il fasse du soleil ou qu'il pleuve, depuis qu'il avait été assez âgé pour dire la différence entre une mauvaise herbe et une fleur.

Il enfonça la petite bêche dans la terre et la tourna durement. Le sol se détacha et Harry se baissa et il tira fortement sur la base de la mauvaise herbe. Il la jeta dans le seau à côté de lui. L'instant d'après, la mauvaise herbe revola jusqu'à lui et le frappa à la tête.

A côté de lui, son cousin, Dudley, gloussa bruyamment en se tendant vers le seau pour prendre une autre mauvaise herbe.

« Arrête-ça ! » murmura Harry alors que Dudley lui jetait un gros morceau de terre à la tête.

Dudley se remit simplement à rire. Il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'un papillon d'un blanc pur se posait sur la jonquille juste à côté de la main de Harry. Dudley eut un petit sourire narquois et Harry le regarda avec vigilance en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. « Regarde, un papillon. » dit le plus gros des deux garçons,, « As-tu fait un vœu ? »

« On ne fait pas de vœux sur les papillons, » gémit Harry en se reculant lorsque Dudley lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Si. » Un autre regard méprisant. « En as-tu fait un ? »

Dudley plongea brusquement, plus vite que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu bouger, et il arracha le papillon de la jonquille. Harry regarda le papillon en espérant que Dudley ne le blesserait pas, mais il savait que c'était un vœu futile. Alors à la place, il fit le souhait d'avoir un ami. « Oui » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Ça ne compte pas, »**1** dit Dudley d'un air narquois en se levant. Il pressa étroitement sa main et Harry imagina qu'il pouvait entendre le corps du papillon être brisé en morceaux et écrasé. Dans son imagination, ça ressemblait au craquement du feu. Quand Dudley ouvrit sa main, il se pencha en avant et essuya la chose collante dans le dos du T-shirt de Harry. « Les monstres ne peuvent pas faire de vœux. » Il retourna à l'intérieur.

Harry le regarda partir et fronça les sourcils. Il effleura son dos et se rétracta quand il sentit ce qui restait de l'insecte. Une aile tourbillonna jusqu'au sol et Harry la fixa, toujours d'un blanc pur, et il sentit les larmes monter.

Au moment où il rentrait dans la maison, sa tante Pétunia agrippa une poignée pleine de cheveux et le tira dans la cuisine. Elle le poussa contre le réfrigérateur et Harry laissa échapper un léger gémissement alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, garçon ? » gronda-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller au sous-sol ? »

Des Moldus qui ne connaissaient pas la magie se seraient détournés de toute chose gardée avec charme de repousse-Moldu en oubliant complétement pourquoi ils avaient voulu entrer dans cet endroit au départ. Néanmoins, les Moldus qui connaissaient la magie, comme Pétunia, trouvaient leur chemin bloqué sans raison mais ils pouvaient se souvenir qu'ils voulaient aller au sous-sol.

« Va là-dedans, garçon, » siffla-t-elle en ouvrant violemment la porte. Elle poussa entre les épaules de Harry et il trébucha, tombant presque en bas des escaliers excepté qu'il avait réussi à agripper la rambarde avec une main. « Nettoie toute la pièce et ensuite enlève cette chose bizarre que tu as faite. » Elle se tourna et le laissa là. Doucement, Harry revint dans la cuisine. Il attrapa le seau de produits ménagers dans le placard sous l'évier et l'emporta avec lui dans le sous-sol.

Il y avait un homme allongé sur le mince matelas que Harry avait traîné au sous-sol il avait deux-mois de ça. La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui respirait doucement, assoupi. Il laissa le seau sur le sol et avança doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller et il sourit alors qu'une de ses mains s'avançait pour effleurer les cheveux bruns qui allaient jusqu'aux épaules de l'homme.

Une main agrippa brusquement son poignet et Harry se glaça, ses doigts toujours sur les cheveux d'Evan « Bonjour, » murmura l'enfant alors que des yeux bruns se plissaient.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit Evan en s'asseyant. Il était tendu, prêt à se jeter dans l'action et à se défendre s'il le devait.

« Mon souhait est devenu vrai. » murmura Harry. « Dudley avait tort. » Le garçon laissa échapper un léger gloussement, ses yeux verts s'éclairant de plaisir.

« Tu m'as souhaité ? » demanda curieusement Evan. Sa main libre s'avança pour balayer la frange de Harry de son front, dénudant ainsi la cicatrice.

« Je voulais un ami, et te voilà. » Harry pensa à sauter sur l'homme et à l'enlacer mais il décida de ne pas pousser sa chance. Après tout, Dudley n'avait jamais enlacé aucun de ses amis invisibles.

Evan le regarda curieusement, relâchant finalement le bras de Harry et il replia ses mains autour de sa taille. Un lent sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il pensait aux possibilités qui lui étaient offertes. Il pouvait être celui qui élèverait et modèlerait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, pas de doute que Harry prendrait soin de lui en retour et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne refaisait jamais surface, il aurait besoin de Harry pour le garder hors d'Azkaban.

« Oui, Harry, » dit Evan d'une voix traînante, toujours en souriant d'un air satisfait, « Je suis ton ami. Mon nom est Evan. »

XXX

NDA :

**1 - ** Ceci est en fait un poème mais je ne me souviens pas de l'auteur. Désolée.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir !_

_Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire. _

_Je pense pouvoir assurer un chapitre par mois, parfois un peu moins, parfois un peu plus mais avec le rythme le la Terminale, c'est assez dur de trouver le temps de traduire ..._

_**/!\ SPOILER ** __**/!\ SPOILER : **Pour celles qui ont peur d'une relation d'ordre sexuelle avec Lucius avec un Harry trop jeune, n'ayez crainte, même si la relation est ambigüe, elle n'est pas encore de ce type, leur premier baiser a lieu dans le chapitre 30, Harry a 12 ans (presque 13 ) et c'est un baiser CHASTE !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?** **  
**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Résumé : Quand Harry avait cinq ans, il avait un papillon de compagnie. Ce papillon pouvait se transformer en un homme qui vivait dans le sous-sol de Harry. Cet homme tua Vernon quand Harry eut 8 ans. Cet homme est un mangemort qui a entraîné Harry à être un Héritier de Sang-Pur convenable. On avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il était un peu comme une chenille et qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi un papillon. Réparti à Serdaigle quand il commence Poudlard, Harry apprend que, parfois, il est beaucoup plus difficile de garder des secrets que de dire des mensonges. Mais ça pourrait être pire : il aurait pu être un Serpentard. Comme si suffisamment de personne ne regardaient pas déjà bizarrement !

Warning : Slash. LM/HP, HP/autre (possible DM)(mineur). AU. Mort de personnages. Violence. Langage. Harry Serdaigle. Relation avec mineur. Non-Con tenté.

Auteur : Aisling-Siobhan

Traduction : Jud3

Bêta : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Aisling-Siobhan, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fic.

Statut : 3/48(en cours)

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 2**

25 Août 1995. Little Whinging.

Evan. Son nom était Evan Rosier. Le nom de son ami était Evan Rosier. Son ami. Le sien. Le nom de l'ami d'Harry était Evan Rosier.

Le garçon sourit timidement, sa frange pendait devant ses yeux alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée. Mais Evan pouvait voir son sourire. « J'ai un ami, » souffla doucement Harry. Evan tressaillit, une douloureuse sensation monta en lui mais il la repoussa, l'écrasa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Il pouvait ressentir de la pitié et de la sympathie mais quelque chose de plus fort était trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de cet enfant. Il était là avec Harry pour une seule raison.

Son instinct de conservation l'exigeait.

Evan savait des choses que les autres ne savaient pas la plupart du temps. C'était un des avantages à être un des favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Contrairement à Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan ne croyait pas se vanter de ses réussites, de la faveur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui octroyait ou fanfaronner en général. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se défendre à cet égard.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait la mort. C'était la seule faiblesse de l'homme dans son propre esprit. Mais il existait des moyens de tromper la mort, bien que tous soient à peine préférables à la mort. Sang de Licorne, Nécromancie, Horcruxes tous étaient de dangereuses malédictions. Evan pensait qu'il était parfois préférable de tout simplement mourir. Mais Voldemort ne pensait pas la même chose. Il était déterminé à vivre pour toujours, à gouverner pour toujours.

Bellatrix avait souvent parlé de l' « héritage » familial que son Lord l'avait supplié de protéger. Elle avait placé la coupe en or dans le coffre de Gringotts de son mari, et elle était gardée là depuis maintenant cinq ans. Evan pensait que c'était un Horcruxe. Lucius avait un journal. Ni Bellatrix ni Lucius ne savait ce qu'ils possédaient. Evan n'aurait pas non plus su s'il ne s'était pas vu offrir une bague à soigner. Et même s'il avait refusé l'offre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait eu un assez bon aperçu de l'objet pour lire son aura.

C'était magique, c'était certain. Et sombre. Même plus sombre que son Seigneur si c'était même possible. La bague semblait, pas mauvaise, mais pas bonne non plus. Il y avait quelques chose à propos de cet objet et Evan savait que même sans posséder un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort, il y aurait eu quelque chose de magiquement sinistre dans cette bague.**1** Cela faisait trois Horcruxes dont Evan avait connaissance. Et sans aucun doute, si quelqu'un était assez fou pour créer plus de trois Horcruxes, c'était Lord Voldemort. Inexplicablement, Evan pensait qu'il y en avait plus, là dehors, quelque part, cachés en des lieux que seul Voldemort connaissait.

Ou Dumbledore.

Evan tourna la tête pour regarder Harry. Le garçon se figea, la bouche ouverte. Apparemment, il était en train de parler, même si Evan n'en avait pas entendu un mot, perdu dans ses pensées comme il était, et maintenant attendait pour être réprimandé.

« Continue, » finit par dire Evan quand Harry resta silencieux. Le garçon frotta ses orteils contre le sol et se déplaça avec hésitation pour s'assoir à côté d'Evan sur le matelas. Ses petites jambes s'étendirent devant lui et il pouffa de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mes orteils atteignent seulement tes genoux. » chuchota Harry. Sa voix était douce mais attachante. Evan sentit qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir agacé d'entendre Harry parler. La voix de Bellatrix lui irritait les oreilles, celle de Narcissa lui tapait sur les nerfs, la voix de Nott lui donnait juste des envies de meurtres. Mais la voix d'Harry était parfaite, pensa Evan, pour chanter ou pour lire des histoires jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'endorme. Hypnotique.

« Est-ce que tu chantes ? » dit tout à coup le Mangemort. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui mais il ne secoua ni ne hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu connais des chansons ? » Harry acquiesça lentement. « En chanteras-tu une pour moi ? Je ne rirai pas, je te le promets. » Pourtant, Harry demeura silencieux et Evan commença à sentir sa patience s'amoindrir. « Je suis ton ami. »

Ça sembla être le déclic parce qu'Harry se redressa immédiatement et releva ses épaules. Il était tellement fier d'avoir un ami qu'Evan se sentit en partie coupable d'utiliser ce mot pour faire faire à Harry ce qu'il voulait. « _Early one morning_, » commença le garçon. Il s'arrêta pour mesurer la réaction d'Evan mais l'homme ne fit que lui sourire. « _Just as the sun was ri-sing, I heard a maid sing in the vall-ey below._" Sa voix était douce, chantante, et Evan était satisfait.

Alors qu'Harry chantait, Evan pouvait le voir gagner en confiance. Avec un large sourire, le Mangemort étudia la magie du garçon. Son aura explosa d'excitation quand il se lança dans le refrain, « _Oh don't deceive me,_ » et elle était un brillant mélange de vert et d'or. « _Oh never leave me._ »**2** Evan laissa Harry chanter même s'il avait arrêté d'écouter après les premiers mots. C'était quelque chose qui distrairait Harry assez longtemps pour qu'Evan puisse l'étudier. S'il continuait son monologue, il attendrait éventuellement une réponse qu'Evan serait incapable de donner, mais si Harry chantait, et quand il finit, tout ce qu'Evan aurait à dire serait « Wow, brillant, » et l'enfant serait content. Evan n'avait pas l'intention de se faire passer pour un mauvais ami imaginaire pendant leur première rencontre.

L'aura d'Harry était puissante, ce qu'Evan savait déjà. Elle lui semblait toujours familière mais il devait encore savoir pourquoi. Le bonheur de Harry, sa confiance, ne semblaient pas attiser les aspects sombres de l'aura de l'enfant. Peut-être devrait-il l'observer alors qu'Harry était en colère ou effrayé ?

**XXX**

Le 28 Août 1985.

Evan n'avait pas vu Harry pendant deux jours entiers. Après qu'Harry avait eu fini de chanter, il avait été rappelé dans la maison et il était parti plutôt à contrecœur. Cela avait été plus facile de faire répondre l'enfant à sa tante après qu'Evan lui eut promis qu'il serait là la prochaine fois qu'il irait au sous-sol. Mais Harry n'était pas encore revenu.

Il y avait eu un 'bang' une fois la porte de la cave fermée. Harry avait crié et Evan avait levé les yeux vers l'escalier, à l'affut d'un autre cri ou 'slap' ou 'bang' mais rien n'était venu. Il avait entendu grogner, une conversation chuchotée entre deux personnes, les deux Durley adultes, avait-il présumé, et puis une voiture sortir de l'allée.

Evan avait volé en haut des escaliers jusque dans la cuisine. Il avait attendu, perché sur l'appui-de-fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier, et quand la voiture revint, Harry n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il inquiet pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, en dépit du fait qu'il était un doux enfant innocent qui était abusé et qui était probablement effrayé et abandonné, ou mort sur le bord de la route, ou-

Non. Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et il retourna au sous-sol et il attendit. Harry n'était pas revenu la veille, ou ce jour. Même Evan pouvait admettre qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Peut-être devrait-il voler en haut et écouter les discussions ? Parfois, il pouvait entendre marmonner au sujet du « monstre » et de quelque chose à propos du sous-sol et Evan pouvait seulement deviner qu'Harry avait été puni d'une quelconque façon pour ne pas être capable d'abaisser les barrières qu'Evan avait élevées.

On sonna à la porte.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au-dessus de sa tête quand quelqu'un courut pour répondre. Evan soupira bruyamment, plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, quand il entendit la voix d'Harry. Il était assis à la porte en haut des escaliers, écoutant à travers le trou de la serrure. Il lança un 'Sonorus' sans baguette en direction des Moldus.

Mrs Figg vivait deux rues plus bas et quand les Dursley voulaient sortir quelque part, ils laissaient toujours Harry chez la vieille femme. Evan renifla légèrement, pressant son visage contre la porte comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Il pouvait le sentir, une brève étincelle traversant sa peau, comme après vous être donné un choc électrique. La femme était magique, il pouvait l'affirmer. Mais il doutait qu'elle ait beaucoup de pouvoir. Une Cracmole alors, décida-t-il. Elle ne pourrait pas être une menace importante pour lui.

Ce fut la Cracmole qui parla. « Pétunia ! Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, » siffla la femme à tête de cheval, « C'est un enfant très maladroit. Il est tombé dans les escaliers du sous-sol. »

« Étrange. » songea la Cracmole à haute voix, « Car il n'est pas tombé une seule fois pendant les deux jours qu'il a passé avec moi. »

« Oui eh bien, » dit Vernon Dursley en s'éclairant la voix. « Les garçons sont des garçons. »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que votre fils l'a poussé en bas des escaliers, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau en plissant les yeux. Harry se tenait à côté d'elle, légèrement tremblant. Son bras gauche était dans un plâtre et il y avait une tache noire sur celui-ci, on pouvait lire pendant un temps 'guérit vite' mais, depuis, il avait bavé sous la pluie.

« Comment- Comment osez-vous parler de mon Duddy comme ça ! » hurla Pétunia dans un cri aigu. Elle agrippa la femme par les épaules et commença à la pousser hors de la maison. « Sortez, sortez immédiatement. Comment osez-vous entrer dans ma maison et parler de mon fils comme ça ! »

« Très bien, je pars. Mais si quelque chose comme ça arrivait à nouveau, je vous le promets, je ne le ramènerai pas. » Mrs Figg se retourna et sortit sans plus qu'un 'au revoir' adressé à Harry.

Harry tressaillit et recula quand Vernon parla. « Autant de raisons en plus pour casser son autre bras, » marmonna l'homme à sa femme.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis à Harry comme si elle considérait la question mais après elle regarda la porte. Mrs Figg se tenait au bout de l'allée, elle la fixait. Pétunia recula et ferma violemment la porte. « Va dans le placard. »

_**XXX**_

29 Aout 1985.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Harry à Evan le jour suivant. Sa tante l'avait laissé sortir du placard où il dormait et elle lui avait dit de nettoyer la salle de bain à l'étage. Pendant qu'Harry nettoyait, Vernon avait reçu un appel de Grunnings, l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, et ils étaient tous sortis pour une sorte de réunion. Ils avaient encore oublié Harry, ce qui était une bonne chose cette fois puisque cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas enfermé.

« J'étais ici. Où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais à la maison de Mrs Figg. Elle est un peu étrange, » l'enfant, coupable, rougit en disant cela, « mais elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec moi que, enfin, qu'eux. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu à la maison de la Cracmole ? »

Harry pensa à demander ce qu'était une 'Cracmole' mais décida de répondre d'abord à la question de son ami. « Ils ont dit que j'avais fait quelque chose à la porte. Ma tante ne pouvait pas aller au sous-sol et ils ont dit que c'était ma faute. Je leur ai dit que je n'avais rien fait, que peut-être elle poussait du mauvais côté. J'aurais du savoir. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre. Mon oncle, il m'a poussé et j'ai trébuché sur le balai et je suis tombé sur mon bras. Je me suis cogné la tête aussi mais la blessure est déjà guérie. Ils n'aiment pas ça quand les gens me voient blessé. Ils m'envoient toujours à la maison de Mrs Figg quand ils s'en vont ou que je me blesse trop fort. »

« Tu te blesses souvent gravement ? » demande Evan calmement. A l'intérieur, il voulait désespérément tuer les Moldus mais à l'extérieur, il semblait ne pas être le moins du monde affecté par ce qu'Harry lui disait.

Le garçon pinça les lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il compta sur ses doigts et puis les leva en direction d'Evan. « Quatre fois je pense. Mais une fois, c'était Ripper. C'est le chien de Tante Marge. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. »

« Je vois. » dit Evan. Ses ongles mordirent ses paumes de main. Une goutte de sang apparut et courut sur un des poignets d'Evan et si Harry remarqua quoique ce soit, il n'en dit rien. A la place, il sourit doucement et se pencha alors qu'Evan se tendait pour brosser ses cheveux noirs.

« Evan, » demanda-t-il en hésitant. Le Mangemort acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce qu'une Cracmole ? »

« Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus vieux, enfant, » dit Evan avec un gloussement. « Maintenant, avant que je ne te renvois en haut, à quelle école vas-tu ? »

« Je ne vais pas à l'école. Dudley est en CP à l'école primaire à six rues d'ici mais les monstres ne sont pas autorisés dit ma tante. » Evan produisit un 'hum' contrarié. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque je peux compter jusque dix et je peux lire certains mots, et je connais toutes mes formes-»

« Combien de côtés a un octogone ? » l'interrompit Evan avec une expression suffisante.

Harry réfléchit, semblant extrêmement perplexe. « Euh, je connais la plupart de mes formes, » corrigea-t-il. « Et tu as dit que je pouvais chanter. Dudley ne peut pas chanter. Alors je n'ai pas réellement besoin d'aller à l'école, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Bien sûr que tu le dois. Mais entre-temps, compte jusque dix pour moi. » Harry le fit avec facilité. « Qu'est-ce qui vient après dix ? »

« Douze ? Onze ! C'est Onze. Et après douze ? »

« Oui, Harry, et après ? »

Evan continua de questionner Harry pendant deux heures, il lui demanda l'ordre des nombres, l'orthographe des mots, les directions, les formes, les couleurs, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Harry apprenait vite. S'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, il le disait et quand Evan lui disait, il la mémorisait presqu'en une fois, répétant la réponse deux fois pour lui-même avant de dire à Evan qu'il était prêt à continuer la leçon.

Quand les Dursley étaient au lit et qu'Harry était enfermé dans son placard, Evan volait jusque la cuisine. Il se posait sur le sol et attendait calmement pendant que la transformation prenait place. La métamorphose de l'homme au papillon à l'homme venait aussi aisément que la respiration pour le sorcier Il l'avait tellement fait. L'humain épousseta sa robe. Evan avait passé si peu de temps en humain durant les quatre années précédentes que sa robe semblait avoir été à peine portée bien qu'il la portait depuis que les Aurors avaient pénétré chez lui pour l'arrêter.

Evan fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait les couloirs et les pièces. Il y avait des portraits de famille partout, des murs aux bibliothèques et aux tables d'appoints, accrochées sur les portes et en équilibre sur la tv ou la radio. Aucune d'entre elles n'incluait Harry. Si Evan n'avait pas parlé à Harry de lui-même, il n'aurait jamais su que le garçon vivait ici, ou même qu'il existait.

Il trouva les pages jaunes assez vite. Quatre années à se cacher dans le monde moldu, même comme un insecte, représentait beaucoup de temps pour apprendre les bases de la façon dont les moldus communiquent. Il doutait que les services sociaux apprécient qu'une chouette pénètrent leur bureau si tard. En fait, il n'était pas si tard, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, mais tout le monde savait que les moldus étaient bizarres.

Il trouva le numéro de téléphone qu'il cherchait, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro. Il laissa le téléphone sonner, tapant légèrement des doigts sur la table.

Evan se tenait directement en face du placard sous les escaliers où Harry était probablement endormi, rêvant d'une meilleure famille. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il avait fini là de toute façon ? Y repensa Evan en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur la famille d'Harry.

Sa mère, Lily, était une Née-Moldue et ces viles Moldus étaient manifestement de sa famille. James Potter, son père, était fils unique. Les parents de James étaient morts l'année avant la naissance d'Harry et Evan se rappela qu'alors que Voldemort recevait les blâmes, l'explosion qui avait détruit une partie du Manoir Potter n'avait en réalité pas été sous les ordres de son Seigneur. Les parents de Lily étaient surement morts. Pétunia ne parlait jamais d'eux et il n'y avait des photos de personnes à part Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre famille, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autre famille. Harry avait-il un parrain ? Il y avait la femme Longdubat mais elle était difficilement un gardien apte. Conduits à la folie par Bellatrix, Alice et son mari résidaient maintenant tous les deux à Ste Mangouste et ils étaient incapables d'élever leur propre fils, alors Harry Potter encore moins.

Evan pensait avoir entendu une fois Fenrir Greyback mentionner qu'un des louveteaux qu'il avait transformé avait un neveu. Le louveteau était un ami de James mais Evan doutait que Potter soit assez fou pour laisser son enfant à un loup-garou. En tant que Sang Pur, James devait savoir qu'Harry n'aurait jamais été laissé aux soins d'un loup-garou par le ministère, peu importe si c'était sa volonté.

C'était comme si personne d'autre ne se souciait d'Harry.

Evan renifla l'idée semblait risible. Sûrement y avait-il quelqu'un dehors voulant prendre soin du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? Aussi proches que l'étaient tous les Sangs Purs, comment ne pourrait-il pas y avoir quelqu'un encore en vie qui serait de la famille d'Harry ? »

« Excusez-moi, Allô ? » demanda une voix à travers le téléphone.

Evan jeta un regard mauvais au téléphone. Il pinça les lèvres puis s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Oui, bonjour. Je voudrais témoigner, je connais un enfant qui est délibérément gardé en dehors du système d'éducation. »

« Quel âge a l'enfant ? »

« Il a eu cinq ans le mois dernier. Il vit avec sa tante et sa famille à Little Whinging, Surrey. »

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone, s'il vous plait, monsieur ? » demanda la femme.

« Je souhaiterais rester anonyme mais le nom de l'enfant est Harry Potter. Il vit au 4, Privet Drive. » Evan raccrocha avec un sourire. Quand il passa à côté du placard, il pressa sa main contre la grille, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Il ne dit rien. Il resta encore un petit peu, écoutant à travers la porte la respiration légère d'Harry, avant de retourner au sous-sol.

Evan s'allongea sur le matelas, croisant les mains dernière sa tête alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le plafond. Il se perdit bientôt dans ses pensées à propos d'Harry, et de Lord Voldemort, et de ce que son futur pourrait apporter. Peut-être qu'un jour, il emmènerait Harry hors de là. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme ayant la fibre paternelle. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les enfants ou quiconque pour être honnête, mais les enfants n'avaient jamais été plus à ses yeux qu'un moyen de continuer la lignée.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott Ils avaient tous des enfants pour porter leur nom. Et pour la plupart, ils étaient, de ce qu'il avait vu, des parents assez décents ainsi que des Chefs de Familles strictes. Il fallait admettre que Nott était un père de merde. Il traitait son aîné de la même façon qu'Evan s'était imaginé agir avec son propre enfant. Nott agissait comme si l'enfant n'était pas là. Les Elfes de Maison l'élevaient, le nourrissaient, l'habillait et sa mère était morte. Le second fils Nott serait probablement dans la même année qu'Harry à Poudlard. Evan n'avait pas beaucoup vu le garçon mais il doutait que Nott Sr seraient différent avec lui.

Malfoy prenait bien soin de garder son fils loin d'Evan. C'était vraiment un effort inutile : Evan ne se souciait pas des blonds. Mais alors encore, Malfoy avait trouvé ça très difficile de concevoir un enfant. Sa femme avait souffert de deux fausses couches et un mort-né avant que Draco n'arrive et l'enfant était pourri-gâté ce qui était compréhensible. Evan pouvait voir pourquoi Lucius était protecteur avec le seul enfant qu'il n'aurait surement jamais.

Evan avait toujours favorisé les raids où des enfants étaient impliqués.

Les enfants moldus étaient différents des enfants sorciers dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens. Les enfants sorciers étaient rares. Il y en avait assez pour trois écoles à travers l'Europe comparé aux trois écoles dans chaque quartier pour les enfants moldus. Pour la plupart, c'était dû aux parents Sang Purs qui avaient un enfant chacun. Mais aussi parce que c'était devenu de plus en plus dur de porter les enfants à terme avec la classification qui prenait place. Pour beaucoup de gens, les enfants moldus étaient aussi mauvais que leurs parents moldus. Les enfants pouvaient être cruels et malveillants et carrément malfaisants mais ils restaient des enfants s'ils étaient magiques. S'ils étaient moldus, la plupart se disaient simplement qu'enfants ou pas, un jour, ils grandiraient pour être juste comme leurs parents. Cela les tuerait d'autant plus facilement.

Evan ne s'était jamais menti. Des enfants étaient des enfants qu'ils fassent de la magie ou pas. Pour lui, la seule différence était qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus.

Lucius Malfoy ne participait jamais à un raid où ils s'attendaient à tuer des enfants. En tant qu'un des favoris de Lord Voldemort, il en avait le droit. Il était présent, il donnait des ordres et il regardait sans aider une seule fois. Mais il n'en prenait jamais part. Il ne torturait même pas les adultes il regardait à peine les enfants mourir.

Evan avait toujours insisté sur le fait que ça rendait Lucius plus malade que lui. Evan n'était pas aussi mauvais, vraiment. Bien sûr il aimait torturer et il appréciait les regarder pleurer et crier de douleur. Mais qui n'appréciait pas ? Excepté Malfoy, bien sûr, ce qui rendait le sorcier blond bizarre. Merlin, même Avery préférait coucher avec les enfants qu'avec les sorcières !

Evan n'aimait pas les enfants. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se marier et avoir des enfants parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'Harry non plus. Il se dit qu'il s'en souciait seulement parce qu'Harry était un sorcier et qu'il était abusé par un _Moldu_. De toutes les crasseuses créatures du monde, les Moldus étaient les pires. Aucun Moldu n'avait le pouvoir de blesser un sorcier ou une sorcière. Même les Nés-Moldus étaient meilleurs que les Moldus, ils pouvaient au moins faire de la magie. Il y avait de l'espoir pour eux.

Evan voulait emmener Harry et s'occuper de lui.

C'était étrange, et mal. Il ne devrait pas vouloir s'occuper du garçon. Il le connaissait à peine. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse déjà l'apprécier. Ni aimer l'enfant. Et pourtant Evan ne pouvait pas imaginer quitter cette maison sans l'enfant.

Le Mangemort renifla et ferma les yeux. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Il allait devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de des sentiments vraiment ennuyant qui commençaient à faire surface. Ce serait de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui ne serait d'aucune utilité à Evan dans le futur. Harry devait avoir son utilité, ou Evan n'aurait aucune utilité d'Harry. C'était aussi simple, aussi Serpentard, que ça.

Rosier avait le temps. Il pouvait se permettre de rester là plus longtemps, dans un futur prévisible. Il pourrait continuer à étudier Harry quand ils seraient ensembles, tester ses aptitudes et contempler le garçon quand Evan était seul. Peut-être que si Harry prouvait sa valeur, Evan essayerait de lui apprendre un peu de magie. Il attendrait de voir les performances d'Harry et il essaierait de découvrir pourquoi l'aura d'Harry lui était familière.

Jusque-là, Evan resterait au numéro 4.

_**XXX**_

_**1-**_ La bague est la Pierre de Résurrection, une des trois reliques de la Mort.

**2**- « Never Leave Me », une chanson populaire irlandaise mais personne ne semble savoir par qui. Elle a été utilisée dans la saison 7 de Buffy contre les Vampires en tant que « mot déclencheur » (ndt. Je n'ai jamais regardé Buffy donc je n'ai aucune idée de la traduction officielle de ce mot, désolée ...) de Spike.

_Bonjour à tous, _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, Evan commence à apprécier Harry et à se soucier de lui et comme vous avez pu le constater, il ne compte pas rester passif face au traitement que les Dursley infligent à Harry et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Je m'excuse de l'arrêt de cette traduction pendant autant de temps, la moitié du chapitre 3 est traduite, j'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre le mois prochain et pourquoi pas reprendre un certain rythme de publication !  
_

_Je vous invite à m'ajouter en amie sur Facebook si vous voulez me parler, être au courant de mon avancée dans l'univers de la traduction ou autre, vous me trouverez sous le nom de __**Jude Onamae (**__**ジュード**__**).**_

_Un grand merci pour votre soutien, à bientôt j'espère !  
_

_Bise _

_Jud3_


	4. Chapitre 3

Résumé : Quand Harry avait cinq ans, il avait un papillon de compagnie. Ce papillon pouvait se transformer en un homme qui vivait dans le sous-sol de Harry. Cet homme tua Vernon quand Harry eut 8 ans. Cet homme est un mangemort qui a entraîné Harry à être un Héritier de Sang-Pur convenable. On avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il était un peu comme une chenille et qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi un papillon. Réparti à Serdaigle quand il commence Poudlard, Harry apprend que, parfois, il est beaucoup plus difficile de garder des secrets que de dire des mensonges. Mais ça pourrait être pire : il aurait pu être un Serpentard. Comme si suffisamment de personne ne regardaient pas déjà bizarrement !

Warning : Slash. LM/HP, HP/autre (possible DM)(mineur). AU. Mort de personnages. Violence. Langage. Harry Serdaigle. Relation avec mineur. Non-Con tenté.

Auteur : Aisling-Siobhan

Traduction : Jud3

Bêta : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Aisling-Siobhan, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fic.

Statut : 4/51

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3 :**

31 Août 1985. Little Whinging.

La sonnette retentit et Pétunia se pressa hors de la cuisine. Harry resta où il était, replié sur lui-même contre l'évier, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête. Sa tante était sur le point de le frapper avec une louche et Harry n'allait pas baisser les bras et risquer de se faire frapper par Pétunia lorsqu'elle reviendrait à l'intérieur.

Elle revint dans la cuisine assez vite, mais sans la louche. Une femme d'âge moyen se trouvait avec elle. La Moldue était pâle et sa tête était rouge, Pétunia lui adressait un sourire méprisant chaque fois qu'elle ne la regardait pas. Harry pensa qu'elle ressemblait à la Lily Potter qu'Evan lui avait décrite : peut-être était-ce pour ça que Pétunia la détestait ?

« Puis-je vous aider ? » siffla Pétunia en se forçant à essayer de faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

La femme s'était présentée à la porte et avait dit à Pétunia qu'elle s'expliquerait mieux à l'intérieur de la maison. « Votre mari est-il là ? » Elle n'attendit pas une réponse. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et remarqua Harry qui était toujours tendu et qui s'attendait toujours à être giflé. « Voici Harry Potter, je présume ? Bonjour jeune homme, » elle tendit une main vers lui mais il la regarda à peine, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa la main. Quand elle fut revenue à ses côtés et non pas assez près pour frapper Harry, il parla.

« Bonjour à vous également, Mrs. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais très bien mon chéri. Et toi ? » La femme sortit un bloc note du cartable qu'elle portait sur l'épaule. « Puis-je te poser quelques questions ? »

Harry acquiesça, alors même que Pétunia disait « Non. »

La femme s'autorisa à s'asseoir à la table. Son nom était Jane Neville et elle était assistante sociale. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école, Harry ? »

C'était le premier jour de reprise de l'école primaire. Dudley avait assisté aux cours d'été pour se préparer aux différences entre l'école maternelle et « l'école des grands garçons » comme l'appelait Vernon. Harry n'y avait pas assisté. Mais Harry ne voyait pas de différence. Une école était une école et peu importe ce qu'elle enseignait, Harry n'avait pas la permission d'y aller. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de Dudley et l'aîné avait pris grand plaisir à le lui jeter à la figure puis à la frapper avec ses livres d'école.

« Je ne vais pas à l'école. » dit-il doucement en jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus l'épaule de Jane. Sa tante le fixait, sa bouche se crispa dans une grimace et ses points se serrèrent. « Je n'ai pas le droit. »

« Veux-tu aller à l'école ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Quelle école ? » Harry avait besoin de savoir si aller à l'école voudrait dire être dans le même bâtiment que Dudley la majeure partie de la journée. Quand Dudley était à l'école, que Vernon était au travail, et que Pétunia allait au supermarché, Harry était autorisé à passer un moment au sous-sol avec Evan.

« L'école primaire en bas de la rue. Ton cousin y va, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grimaça. « Oui, il y va. » Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école avec Dudley mais Evan voulait qu'il aille à l'école. Evan le lui avait dit. Evan était un bon ami. Evan avait promis de toujours être son ami la moindre des choses qu'Harry pouvait faire en retour était d'aller à l'école. « Oui, je veux aller à l'école. »

« Harry, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de te parler. Pourrais-je parler à ta tante en privé, s'il te plait ? » Harry regarda Pétunia qui lui adressa un rapide hochement de tête. Il cacha son sourire, murmura un 'au revoir' à la femme et ouvrit la porte menant au sous-sol.

« Evan ? » appela doucement Harry en descendant les escaliers. Il ne valait mieux pas surprendre Evan. L'homme n'appréciait pas d'être réveillé brusquement. Il était midi mais Harry avait remarqué qu'Evan avait des habitudes de sommeil assez étranges. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quoique ce soit d'étrange. Après tout, Evan était imaginaire donc il pouvait avoir un sommeil imaginaire quand il voulait. « Es-tu réveillé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Le papillon qui pendait de l'ampoule voleta et se transforma en homme lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Harry eut un halètement surpris lorsqu'Evan apparut.

« Il y a une assistante sociale en haut. Je pense que je vais aller à l'école. » dit-il à son ami.

Evan tendit une main et le garçon de cinq ans la prit avec un sourire ravi. Il n'avait toujours pas acquis le courage d'enlacer son ami imaginaire mais il attendait toujours avec impatience les rares fois où Evan lui ébouriffait les cheveux, lui prenait la main ou lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre et que Harry sentait la jambe d'Evan pressée contre la sienne. Cela rendait toujours Evan plus réel quand il pouvait le toucher.

Harry avait questionné Dudley à propos des amis imaginaires. Son cousin l'avait frappé au visage, avait ri et dit à Harry qu'il supposait que ça existait, parce que personne de réel ne voudrait être son ami. Dudley n'avait jamais touché ses amis imaginaires bien qu'il les fasse se battre avec des monstres imaginaires- ce qui arrivait uniquement quand Dudley venait de frapper Harry. Tous les monstres méritaient de se faire cogner. C'était la devise de Dudley.

Si les amis imaginaires ne pouvaient pas être touchés mais qu'Evan pouvait l'être, cela signifiait-il qu'Evan pouvait être réel ? Cette idée fit frissonner Harry. Il trembla légèrement et Evan serra sa main en signe de réconfort en pensant que le garçon était inquiet vis-à-vis de la réaction de sa famille. Evan pouvait être réel. Ce serait pour Harry comme un rêve devenant réalité. Une personne réelle, une personne qui pouvait l'éloigner des Dursley et prendre soin de lui. Une personne qui l'aimerait. Il se tourna vers Evan et lui offrit un sourire aveuglant.

Le mangemort contracta légèrement les lèvres en retour. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi pensait Harry. Il ne pouvait surement pas être aussi heureux pour l'école, si ?

**XxX**

Quand Vernon rentra à la maison avec Dudley derrière lui, Pétunia attendait à la porte d'entrée.

Harry était de retour dans son placard et il ne serait pas autorisé à en sortir avant le lendemain matin. Harry avait quitté le sous-sol lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir faim. Il avait essayé de dire à Evan que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne serait de toute façon pas nourri mais Evan avait insisté pour qu'il aille chercher quelque chose à manger. Pétunia l'avait tiré jusqu'au placard à la minute où elle l'avait vu dans la cuisine. Le garçon avait pensé se plaindre à propos du fait qu'il avait faim mais c'était comme si Pétunia savait ce qu'il pensait parce qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait giflé. Elle l'avait poussé dans le placard et verrouillé la porte, ses yeux poignardant Harry tout ce temps.

Dudley fut envoyé dans sa chambre pour se rafraichir avant le diner. Vernon fut tiré jusque la cuisine.

« Quelqu'un sait ! » siffla Pétunia. « Quelqu'un a appelé les services sociaux. » Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains devant son ventre. « Ils reviennent. Ils veulent enquêter sur la vie du monstre à la maison et ils ont dit qu'ils allaient aussi vérifier les soins apportés à Dudley. »

« Comment osent-ils insinuer que nous ne prenons pas soin de notre propre fils ! » rugit Vernon, son visage virant au rouge sous la colère. « Ce petit monstre. Tout est de sa faute ! »

« Non ! Non, Vernon, » cria Pétunia alors que son mari allait vers le placard. « Et s'ils surveillent encore ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et ferma la porte. « Ils ne peuvent pas le surveiller tout le temps. » Il se le promit. Le monstre paierait.

**XxX**

1er Septembre 1985. Ecole Primaire de Little Whinging.

Harry avait manqué la première journée d'école.

Pour les enfants, la première journée c'est quand on se fait des amis et qu'on forme des clans. C'est quand ceux qui se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont nés se regroupent loin de ceux que personne ne semble connaitre, alors les personnes seules se regroupent. Mais Harry n'avait pas été là.

Il pensait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup aimer l'école.

Dudley et son ami Piers qui vivait dans la même rue qu'eux avait déjà sympathisé avec tous les plus grands garçons de leur année. C'était un groupe de voyous contre les autres élèves de CP mais, eux aussi, ils avaient formé des groupes, espérant se protéger par le nombre puisqu'ils manquaient de taille. Harry n'avait pas de telle protection.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux avait essayé de lui parler mais Danny Smith l'avait frappé dans le dos. Le garçon, dont le prénom était David, était tombé dans un cri. Une fois à terre, Danny était monté dessus, plantant ses talons dans le dos de David et faisant pousser au garçon des cris perçants, des larmes ruisselant sur le visage.

« Personne ne sera ami avec le monstre, est-ce que c'est compris ? » ordonna Dudley, s'avançant pour placer une main impérieuse sur l'épaule de Danny.

Quand ils laissèrent enfin David se relever, il s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière pour Harry. Personne d'autre n'avait osé regarder le garçon aux yeux verts après ça.

Pendant leur premier cours, ils peignèrent et Dudley fit de son mieux pour jeter autant de peinture que possible sur les vêtements d'Harry. Il savait que sa mère serait très en colère contre Harry pour avoir ruiné ses vêtements, malgré le fait qu'ils appartenaient avant à Dudley et qu'ils avaient connu de meilleurs jours. Durant la récréation du matin, alors que tous les enfants jouaient dehors, Harry, lui, se cachait derrière la poubelle de taille industrielle. Les nouveaux amis de Dudley l'avaient remarqué au moment où il était sorti du bâtiment et avaient commencé à le poursuivre.

Harry passa sa pause déjeuner enfermé dans la bibliothèque ce qui fut amusant car il l'avait fermée de l'intérieur pour que personne ne puisse venir le chercher. Il connaissait toutes ses lettres et Evan l'aidait avec les mots les plus durs et leur sens. Il trouva un livre pour les plus jeunes, le prit et le feuilleta. Les premières pages étaient assez faciles même s'il dût prononcer quelques mots deux fois avant d'en saisir le sens. Arrivé au milieu du livre, il avait trouvé quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pas et il essaya de les mémoriser pour pouvoir demander leur sens à Evan. Il n'avait pas d'argent, de sandwich ou rien de la sorte avec lui donc il avait assez faim. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas demander à manger.

Personne n'avait dit à Harry que les repas de l'école primaire étaient gratuits. Ils étaient payés au début de l'année avec les frais d'inscription que les parents 'donnaient' aux écoles.**1**

Quand Harry eut quitté la bibliothèque pour aller à son dernier cours de la journée, le cours d'histoire, Dudley le trouva seul dans un couloir. Il poussa Harry dans une salle vide, ferma le verrou et s'éloigna, laissant Harry piégé à l'intérieur. Quand les professeurs trouvèrent Harry, ils se sentirent mal pour lui car le garçon était roulé en boule, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et agrippant ses genoux. Mais quand ils appelèrent Pétunia Dursley pour qu'elle vienne le chercher puisqu'il avait raté le bus de l'école (très étrange qu'il doive prendre le bus alors que Vernon venait chercher Dudley en voiture tous les jours mais personne ne posa de questions), Elle avait était assez froide et avait insisté en disant que Harry préférerait marcher.

C'était seulement à une quinzaine de minutes de marche mais Harry avait cinq ans ! Son professeur de Maths, qui était ravi des progrès d'Harry jusque-là offrit de faire le chemin avec lui. Adam Grange avait le milieu de la vingtaine et il savait ce que c'était d'être négligé par ses parents. Les siens ne l'aimaient pas trop, toujours trop occupés à couver sa grande sœur. Mais il n'avait jamais été frappé et il n'avait pas réalisé que Harry était régulièrement battu ou il n'aurait pas laissé le garçon au bout de la rue du Numéro 4 faire face au courroux de son oncle.

Quand Mr. Grange fut hors de vue, Harry toqua doucement à la porte. Le poing de Vernon sortit avant même que la porte ne soit complétement ouverte et empoigna les cheveux de Harry. Il tira le garçon à l'intérieur et le gifla à deux reprises : une fois pour avoir ruiné ses vêtements et une deuxième fois pour les avoir embarrassé en refusant de rentrer à la maison. Harry n'essaya même pas de se défendre.

Quand Vernon se fatigua enfin de crier sur Harry, l'homme le repoussa. Harry tomba à genoux, sifflant alors qu'ils heurtaient le tapis mais il attendit d'être éconduit pour se relever. Précautionneusement, ne voulant pas être surpris en n'allant pas au placard comme on lui avait dit mais au sous-sol, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine en jetant des regards frénétiques par-dessus son épaule. Il ouvrit la porte et commença doucement à descendre les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il à Evan. Le Mangemort tenait un bâton en l'air en faisant des cercles et en marmonnant quelque chose dans une langue que Harry ne comprenait pas.

« De la Magie », répondit simplement l'homme.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de décider si Evan était sérieux ou pas. Vernon avait toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas. Dudley n'avait même pas le droit de regarder des films Disney alors la magie ne pouvait vraiment pas être réelle ! Harry acquiesça simplement décidant silencieusement qu'Evan blaguait. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et soupira.

« Je déteste l'école. »

Evan le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche en sachant qu'Harry ne regardait pas. Le garçon était à nouveau blessé et ses vêtements étaient sales, couverts de peinture. « Je sais » dit-il doucement en guise de réponse en tendant une main pour la poser sur les cheveux noirs de Harry.

**XxX**

Dans mon école primaire, ils envoyaient des lettres à la maison pour demander des « donations obligatoires » ce qui est un peu contradictoire vous nous trouvez pas ?

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Un énorme merci pour vos review et à ceux qui suivent cette traduction ! _

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, surtout qu'il est fini depuis un moment mais mon compte hotmail s'est bloqué, j'ai perdu le chapitre en version corrigée et j'ai même cru pendant un moment l'avoir perdu tout court, ensuite je suis partie au Japon, je suis rentrée il y a une semaine et j'ai enchainé sur les cours donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de chercher après le chapitre, je viens juste de le retrouver ! :)  
_

_J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt !  
_

_Bise  
_

_Jud3  
_


End file.
